fgcfandomcom-20200214-history
C. Miller
From the Call of Duty Wiki :"I've seen things, that no training can prepare you for... I look at the faces around me, and I know that nobody expected anything like this." :— Private Miller Private C. Miller was a United States Marine that served in World War II in the Pacific theater. He is one of the three playable characters in the Call of Duty: World at War campaign. Biography Miller shown during the intro video of Call of Duty: World at War.Private Miller is first seen in on Makin Atoll in a Japanese base. Prior to that, Miller was part of a Marine Raider team that landed on Makin Island and was captured by Japanese forces and brought to the Japanese base. Miller witnesses fellow Marine Pvt. K. Pyle have his throat slit by a boot knife after he spat at a Japanese Officer's face. Before the Japanese can execute Miller, he is rescued by Corporal Roebuck, Sergeant Tom Sullivan and other Marine Raiders when Roebuck impales Miller's assailant in the back with his knife and Sullivan strangles the Japanese officer. Miller and the Marines damage the Japanese forces stationed there and move to the extraction point. However, Miller is knocked to the ground by and explosion and is attacked by a Katana-wielding Japanese soldier but is saved by Sullivan and is dragged onto a boat. Miller's dossier, as shown before being rescued.Two years later, Miller, Sullivan, Roebuck, teen-recruit Polonsky and elements of the 1st Marine Division storm the white beach of Peleliu Island to make way for Allied forces. However, in the final stage of taking the beach defenses, Sullivan is killed by a Banzai Charger and Roebuck is promoted to Sergeant. Miller and the Marines then secure Peleliu Airfield and crush the remaining Japanese forces. Seven months later, Roebuck, Polonsky, and Miller take part in the invasion of Okinawa, the bloodiest battle of the Pacific War. Despite being low on supplies, Miller and his squad decimate the Japanese forces at Wana Ridge. Then the 1st Marine division storms Shuri Castle, the last Japanese stronghold on the island. Late in the battle, Miller's squad comes across Japanese soldiers attempting to surrender. It turns out to be a clever trick when they assault Roebuck and Polonsky who were trying to secure them (the player could choose to save either Roebuck or Polonsky). After saving Polonsky/Roebuck, Miller and the remaining Marines are engaged by numerous Japanese forces. Miller and his team are saved when the Japanese are assaulted by an U.S. fighter plane and are defeated. After the battle, either Roebuck or Polonsky hands Miller the other's dogtags, and Roebuck's voice can be heard in the background, saying that they could all go home. Trivia *According to his birth date (2nd August, 1922), he is around 20 at Makin, and around 23 Peleliu and Okinawa. *The name C. Miller may be a reference to the movie Saving Private Ryan. The Captain Miller in the movie, played by Tom Hanks, and his team are in charge of extracting a Private James Ryan. In game, C. Miller has a chance to save his own Private Ryan *One possible instance of Miller speaking in-game, though being unheard by the player, is when the player calls in an artillery strike during Little Resistance. The officer receiving the orders repeats the given coordinates despite Miller having seemingly said nothing. *It is possible that Miller can be heard screaming in the end of Semper Fi. When he is caught in the explosion before being wounded by the katana wielding Japanese soldier, the player can distinctly hear a single voice screaming in pain. Being the only one caught in the explosion, it is possible that it is Miller. *Although it seems strange that in the two years between the first and second mission Miller is never promoted, many Marines served the entire war and were discharged as Privates or Privates 1st Class. His reason for possibly never being promoted was partly due to a wound he received on Makin. If the player looks close enough, they can see the katana that the Japanese soldier uses towards the end to attack Miller slices right into his leg. This might have kept him out of battle until Peleliu therefore delaying any possible promotions. though he may have been kept down for conduct violations. *Miller, Sullivan and Roebuck are called the "old breed" 'not even out of their Twenties' by new recruits (likely in late teens like Polonsky). *Miller is presumably the squad's radioman (as seen in Little Resistance and Breaking Point, with the exceptions being Hard Landing and levels where he uses a Flamethrower) *Miller has an impressive kill count, including the destruction of at least three to five tanks and the killing of over two hundred Japanese soldiers. It is also noteworthy that he can handle almost every weapon correctly (although this is up to the actions and skill of the player). *During the original Call of Duty: World at War release trailer, you hear an unidentified Marine's voice speaking alongside a Japanese soldier. Since you do not hear that Marine's voice anywhere in the campaign, it may be that it is the voice of Private Miller. *There is a Joe Miller in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, and may or may not been inspired by C. Miller. *Miller may have possibly been named after the game's special effects artist, as the Call of Duty developer teams have been known to include such allusions. *In Call of Duty: World at War for the Nintendo DS, a recurring character in some missions is named 'PVT MILLER'. He may possibly be a reference to the console and PC versions of the game. *On Miller's Government Issue picture, he seems to be holding a M1A1 Carbine, even though this gun is rarely used. *Miller seems to be one of the only playable characters that had a character model designed for him. Some of the others include Dimitri Petrenko (for the same reason, they can be seen from the outside on Coop), Captain John Price (only played in 2 missions), Doyle, Soap (for his significant NPC role)) Nazi Zombie characters and the Finest Hour Playable characters.